Faberry Love Story
by LoveStories55
Summary: Rachel is new to the school. She gets slushied by Puckerman and Quinn lets her borrow some clothes. Quinn gives Rachel her Cheerios jacket.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N HELLO! This story is about Faberry (Rachel and Quinn) in Glee. Hope you like it!**_

The short brunette walked into her new school with a big smile on her face. She was very excited to be at William McKinley High School. She just moved to Lima, Ohio from Chicago. She already got her books and schedule the week before so she went to her locker to collect her books for the first two periods. All eyes were on her _'I knew this was going to happen! Everyone is already envious of my beauty and talent!' _thought Rachel Berry, the brunette who has an incredible amount of talent.

*Rachel's POV*

I am going to be SO popular in this school. I probably have the best voice in the whole school. I marched to my locker with confidence and took my books out. Once I shut my locker I felt an icy liquid hit my face. This is the worst feeling ever! I looked up at the person who threw it and screamed at him "What the hell is you problem?!" The guy had a Mohawk and he looked very Jewish. He answered back to me "Welcome to McKinley, loser." And with that he walked away smirking. I felt tears in my eyes and ran to the bathroom. Well, since I just got a slushy facial I am guessing that this school is going to be exactly like my old school. I am always going to be the victim getting bullied. I started washing all the slush off of my face. My brand new reindeer sweater was ruined! Could this day get any worse?

A tall, blonde girl in a cheer leading outfit walked in. My heart stopped for a few seconds when I saw her beautiful face. "Are you OK " her angelic voice echoed in my ears. After a few seconds I snapped out of my thoughts and answered "Yes, I am very fine. I just need to go back home and get new clothes since my amazing sweater was ruined by the stupid Mohawk guy." I answered her trying to act casual. "The Mohawk guy? Oh, you mean Puckerman. He is an asshole, don't mind him. I'm Quinn, by the way." Quinn is such a beautiful name. "I am Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star. I am going to live in New York and become as famous as my wonderful idol, Barbra Joan Streisand. I have two gay dads that have raised me all my life without my mother. I don't know who my mother is or if she is dead or alive. I was born on December 18th in 1994."

*Quinn's POV*

Rachel carried on talking on and on about her whole life story but I can't pay attention. I am too distracted by her beauty. Rachel is the most beautiful people I have ever met. Wait, why am I thinking about a girl in this way? I'm straight, am I? When Rachel finally stopped talking I smiled at her "Do you have spare clothes?" "No, I do not intend to bring spare clothes to school. I never thought that some people in school would be rude enough to throw an ice cold slushy in someone's face." It's so cute the way she answers a question with a full lecture. "Well I have some clothes in my locker. Just wait here while I go get them." I ran out of the bathroom and collected the clothes. Once I got back I gave them to Rachel and she went into the bathroom stall to get dressed. While she was getting dressed she was thanking me for letting her borrow the clothes. Eventually she finished changing just in time for the bell to ring. I took off my Cheerios jacket and put it on her. "Here, wear this. If you keep it on no one is going to slushy you." "What do you mean? Why wouldn't anyone slushy me just because I am wearing your jacket?" "No time to explain, we need to get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

*Rachel's POV*

Well, the first two periods have been really interesting. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked expression and not one jock dared to look at me let alone slushy me. It was lunch time to I went to grab some food. I looked around for a seat and I saw Quinn waving at me telling me to come over. I smiled, walked over to her and sat next to her. She introduced me to everyone. "Guys this is Rachel Berry. She's new here. Rachel, this is Santana." Quinn pointed to the dark haired girl "I thought you would be hotter than this if you got Quinnie here hooked." Did Santana just insult me? "I don't understand what you're saying, Santana. What do you mean by Quinn being hooked?" "What I am saying is that she gave you her jacket which is a sign that you are hers and no one can touch you." I looked at Quinn and saw her blushing. I am hers? Does she like me? No, that is impossible. Quinn doesn't look like a lesbian. "Quinn, is this true?" She looked up and answered "Can we talk about this after school please?" "Ok, sure. What time? My house or your house?" "How about I give you a ride after school to your house and we can talk then?" "Ok."

She introduced me to the rest of the Cheerios and the day went on pretty fast. As I was walking towards my locker I say a flyer for Glee Club and the first thing that came to my mind was 'YES'. This could be the start to stardom for me. If we compete a lot of people will see me sing. I love performing so I quickly signed my name and put a golden star sticker next to it. I always do this so everyone can see that I am a future star of Broadway. I saw Quinn by her locker and called out for her. "Quinn! Come here!" She looked to the side, smiled, shut her locker and walked up to me. "You ready to go?" "Sign up for Glee Club with me" Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "What? No, I can't." "But why? Glee Club will be so much fun." "I'm sorry Rachel but Glee Club is at the bottom of the popularity groups." I gasped and stormed off. I heard Quinn running after me. She finally caught up and stopped me. "Rachel, what I am trying to say is that if I go to Glee Club I will get a slushy in my face every single day! I do not like slushies in my face! Rachel, I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings." I cannot believe that Glee Club is at the bottom! It should be at the top! "I accept your apology but I still want you to join Glee Club with me. Please Quinn."

*Quinn's POV*

Rachel looked at with her cute, puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. "Ok fine, I will join with you on one condition." "What is it?" "You never use those adorable puppy eyes ever again." She pouted and I stared at her lips. "Please don't do that Rachel." "Ok then, you win. Can we go now?" "Sure." We walked outside to my car and she told me that way to her house. We finally got there and she took out her keys. She had a few keyrings like a photo of Barbra Streisand and a gold star. She opened the door and walked in. "Dads! I'm home! I apologize that I am a few minutes late. I was signing up for Glee Club and I was also talking to my new friend, Quinn Fabray." Two men walked down the stairs and hugged Rachel. "Hello there, Quinn. I am LeRoy and this is my husband Hiram." The one with curly like hair spoke. After a few minutes we walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. It was very pink. "Wow, Rach. You got a really nice room." "Thank you very much Quinn. So now do you mind explaining why you gave me the jacket and what it means?" I sighed at started talking to her. "Well I gave you the jacket to mark you. It means you are mine and no one can touch you. Since I am the most popular girl in school, giving someone by jacket to wear means that if a person throws a slushy at you or is mean to you they will be in some real trouble with not only be but Santana too. I gave you the jacket not only to protect you but because I…" "Because you what Quinn?" "Because I think I have feelings for you Rachel, strong feelings."


	3. Chapter 3

*Rachel's POV*

"Because I think I have feelings for you Rachel, strong feelings." Once I heard Quinn say that I couldn't move at all. I tried but I keep failing. I am just so shocked that a stunning girl like Quinn would actually like me. "Rachel? Please say something, anything. You know what? I'm just going to leave before things get even more awkward than they already are" She started heading towards the door but I couldn't let her leave. I pulled her back and looked into her eyes "I have feelings for you too, Quinn." She smiled showing off her perfect teeth. We both leaned in and my lips touched her lips. Her cheery lips were so smooth and gentle. Our lips moved together in Sync and soon things started to get intense. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She looked deep into my brown eyes and kissed me again. Suddenly the door opened and I quickly jumped off of Quinn landing on the floor. "Ouch!" I looked at the door and saw my dads. They looked shocked but understanding. "Are you girls by any chance building an appetite?" Quinn looked at me then back at my dad. "I am pretty hungry, I guess." "What would you like? We can order vegetarian pizza if you like." Quinn looked a little puzzled but answered "Oh, sure. Thanks My Berry." "You can call me Hiram and my husband LeRoy. No need for the Mr, makes me feel old!" My dads chuckled and walked off shutting the door. "Well" Quinn looked at me. "I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat." "Oh! Sorry I forgot. I was too busy looking at you beautiful face when you were talking to me." I could feel my face getting warmer which means that I am blushing. I hate it when I blush in front of someone that I like. I looked away making sure that Quinn didn't see my face but she moved over to me and looked at me. "Don't look away. I find it really cute when you blush."

*Quinn's POV*

Well. Rachel and I made out, a lot and then had pizza, made out more and finally I left. Rachel is so remarkable. She is attractive, amusing, adorable, and sexy and I could never forget the way she answers everything with a huge lecture. Once I got home I could hear my parents arguing again, like every other day. I rolled my green eyes and ran up to my room. I put on my earphones and put them into my iPod with the music on full blast. This happens all the time. Since my father got a new job my mum has gone crazy. I'm guessing she thinks he is cheating on her since his co-worker is a girl. My parents are the jealous and clingy type. My mum is really jealous and clingy and my dad can also be jealous but he isn't too clingy.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and smiled. This is going to be a good say for me. I got up and walked to the bathroom. After that I started looking for my Cheerios jacket. Oh wait, it's with Rachel. I smiled to the memory of yesterday. I ran down stairs, put a bagel in my mouth and headed off the Starbucks. I order my usual order. "Non-fat Venti Caramel Macchiato, light foam, extra hot, extra caramel upside down, extra easy drizzle and with a straw do I don't mess up my lip gloss." The cashier looked at me and sighed. "Coming right up." I sat down waiting for my drink until I saw Rachel walk in. She saw me and smiled walking over to me. "Hi, Quinn." "Hello there Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's POV*

Rachel went to order what Quinn thought was the longest order ever! "My usual please." "Sorry, I'm new here so I don't know your usual." Rachel sighed and started speaking again, "Remember this, ok? Double Ristretto Venti Non-fat Organic Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam and Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended. Thank you." The worker had his eyes wide and asked Rachel to write it down for him. She was starting to get frustrated. Just when she was going to start going all diva on him Quinn came up from behind and wrote it down. "There you go. Don't mess it up." He smiled at Quinn and started getting the order ready. Rachel looked at Quinn and thanked her. "Thank you very much, Quinn. I would have gotten really mad at him if you didn't come to the rescue." Quinn smiled big and hugged Rachel. "You're welcome, Rach." The worker came back with Quinn's order. "Here you go." The blonde takes the order, pays and goes outside for Rachel. After a few minutes Rachel came outside with her drink and she jumped to the sight of Quinn in front of her. "I thought you left! Gosh, you frightened me." "Oh, I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn's eyes wander up and down Rachel's body. She spotted one thing and smiled. "I see you are still wearing my jacket." Rachel immediately blushed and looked away. "Well as long as it protects me from slushies than I like it." Quinn frowned "Is that the only reason you wear it?" "No. It is yours. That is one reason I like it so much." When Quinn was about to speak someone interrupted her. "Well hello there ladies. Nice to see you here." Both girls looked to the side and saw the Mohawk guy. "Go away Puckerman." Mohawk guy looked at Rachel and smirked "Look, I'm really sorry for the slushy facial yesterday. I just do all that so _I _don't get a slushy in my face. The truth is I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." Rachel let a small smile form on her face leaving Quinn filled with jealousy. "Really? You do?" "Yeah. I think you are amazing and from all I know so far I am guessing you are really talented too." "Well you guessed correctly. I am auditioning for Glee Club with Quinn today. Wanna join with us?" Puck started getting a bit nervous. "I'm not sure if singing is exactly my thing. But if you really want me too I can try out. But just for you." Rachel had her smile reaching her ears. She squealed and jumped on Puckerman hugging him. "Thank you so much, Noah." "No worries, Rach." Rachel turned and saw that Quinn was gone. She felt really upset and she took a deep breath and asked Noah for a ride to school. "Can you drive me to school?" "Sure. Let's go."

Once they arrived Puck got out, opened the door for Rachel to get out and then locked the car. He put his arm around her as they walked into the school. Rachel didn't mind him doing this so they just kept on walking. All of a sudden Rachel came to a stop when she saw Quinn and pulled Puckerman with her. "Quinn, why did you leave us when we were at Starbucks?" Quinn was standing next to Santana and she turned around. "I want my jacket back." The trio of Puck, Santana and Rachel were all extremely shocked. "W-What?" "You heard me. I want my jacket back." Rachel felt heartbroken after everything Quinn said last night. "But why?" "Give me my fucking jacket back!" Everyone in the hallway stopped just to see what the shouting was about. Rachel took of the jacket and gave it to Quinn. Two jocks walk past and throw two slushies at Puck and Rachel. One of them started talking. "Heard you losers are going to join Glee Club." They laughed and walked away leaving everyone in shock. Quinn instantly felt really bad for Rachel but she hid it. "You deserved it, dwarf." With that she walked away. Rachel felt tears starting to form in her eyes. All she could do was run off to the bathroom with Puck following her. "Rachel, it's going to be ok!" Puck tried to convince her but she wouldn't listen. She just kept on rambling on and on about how her life is ruined so he did what he thought was best. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips gently. She kissed back after a few seconds grabbing onto his Mohawk. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Your slushy tastes like grape. I like that." He chuckled and helped her clean herself up. Once he finished helping her Rachel starting washing the slushy out of his hair. She sat on his lap while wiping his head and face. "Rachel, I really like you. I've never felt this way about any other girl. I'm normally the player of the school and I normally just fuck and duck." Rachel suddenly stopped him. "I don't like that type of language, Noah, so please don't use it." "Oh, sorry. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Word on the street is that you are Jewish. We're two hot Jews who are meant to be together." Rachel giggled and nodded. "Ok, I will be your girlfriend on one condition." "Anything." "Join Glee Club and no chickening out." "Ok, anything to be with you."


	5. Chapter 5

After school Rachel was standing at her locker waiting for Puck. She waited and waited but there was no sign of him. She sighed and felt tears growing in her eyes. 'He chickened out' she thought. Just as she was about to leave she heard loud and fast footsteps. The small brunette turned around and saw Puck running towards her. Once he finally reached her he slipped fell to the ground. Rachel giggled her cute giggle and knelt down. "Are you ok, Noah?" The jock took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I was late. Coach Beast needed to have a quick football meeting with us." Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand walking to the auditorium. "No worries. I accept your heartfelt apology. You can make it up to me by singing an amazing song." "Ok, I will try my best." Once they got there they saw a few Glee kids sitting next to Mr Schuester. Rachel stepped onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Hello everybody. I hope you will enjoy the show." "Hell to the no don't tell me we got another 'Broadway Star'." Rachel gasped. "Another?!" Mr Schuester sighed and spoke into his microphone. "Hello. I am Mr Schuester. I'm the Glee Club coach. What will you me singing?" "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I will be singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade'." Before anyone could speak or comment on her son choice she started singing as loud as possible belting out every single note.

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly-_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want-I know how,_

_One roll for the whole show bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein,_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a commer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Everyone was extremely shocked and impressed by the little star's voice. "Well, at least she isn't a really bad singing 'Broadway Star'." Said the dark skinned diva. "Wow! That was amazing Rachel." "I know, it's a gift." "You are definitely in!" Rachel squealed ran off stage to Puck. "Looks like it's your turn, Noah. Break a leg." Puck looked at her with a confused look on his face. " Why would I want to break my leg?" Rachel sighed and looked at Puck "Break a leg is showbiz for good luck!" "Oh! OK then. Thanks." Puck climbed onto the stage and started singing 'Only The Good Die Young'.

*Rachel's POV*

While Puck started singing I couldn't help but feel guilty for using him. The truth is I don't actually like him as much I said. I still have feelings for Quinn but I'm only with Puck to try and get over her. So far it isn't working. I still don't understand why Quinn is angry at me. I didn't do anything to hurt her feelings. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by loud clapping. I saw everyone clapping and Puck taking a few bows. "Thank you very much." "You're in too Puckerman, if this isn't some kind of joke you and your football friends are involved in." Puck walked off the stage with confidence and looked at me. "How was that, Rach?" "It was alright. You have a really good voice." Puck smiled his cocky smile "Thanks babe." Then someone walked in and stepped on stage. Once I saw who it was clearly I was extremely shocked. "Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray and I would like to audition for Glee."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Well. I'm sorry if the story is moving too fast. I could try more of the story line but I am pretty bad at description and stuff like that. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rachel was as shocked as ever. She couldn't believe that after everything that Quinn has done she still wanted to audition for Glee. But Rachel didn't know that the only reason Quinn was auditioning for Glee was because she really like Rachel and she wanted to make Pucks life a living hell. He took Rachel away from her. The thing that shocked her the most was how fast Rachel had forgiven Puck for throwing a slushy in her face.

"I would like to sing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry." Tina, the Asian girl smiled once she heard Quinn's song choice. Tina sang the same song for her audition too.

"OK then. You can start whenever you are ready." Said the excited coach.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got some brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what_

_I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I like it_

_I liked it_

_No I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what_

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets_

_So confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I like it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to, to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I like it_

_I liked it_

Throughout the whole song the blonde didn't take her eyes off of Rachel. Everyone was roaring and clapping once she has finished her song.

"Well don't Quinn! You are in! Is that everyone?"

Puck looked around and then back at Mr Schuester.

"Looks like no one else is going to come today."

"Ok then. Well Glee Club is every day after school in the choir room." And with that everyone left leaving Quinn, Puck and Rachel standing there.

"Well. Quinn, that was an extraordinary performance. You did really well."

"Rachel, can I talk to you in private?" The petite blonde the girl she had deep feelings for. Rachel followed Quinn as she walked out of the auditorium to the small hallway. The only thing that was going through Rachel's mind was Quinn's performance. She never thought that Quinn could be so rough and determined to get what she wants. After all Quinn has been through a lot. 2 years ago her father died in a car accident and ever since then her mother has become an extreme alcoholic. She looked into Rachel's eyes and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cherry lips but Rachel pulled back.

"You think you can kiss me and make everything alright!?" Rachel shouted at Quinn looking utterly offended by Quinn's behaviour. She has no right to just come up to Rachel and try to kiss her when 1) Rachel has a boyfriend and 2) She took her jacket away from her without any explanation.

"Rachel, please. It's not like that! I really like and I want to be with you." Quinn tried to convince her that she was willing to do anything to be Rachel's girlfriend.

"Stop apologizing! It is never going to work! _We_ are never going to work either. Quinn, I'm sorry but I think we should stop being friends, if we even were." All of a sudden Quinn's heart stopped beating. She was losing Rachel which was the one thing she was afraid of.

'What am I going to do now?' The Australian thought.

"Goodbye Quinn." And with that Rachel walked away to get Puck leaving Quinn standing against the lockers looking down at her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn was in her car on her way home. The music was blasting in her ears vibrating the car. She was singing alone letting her tears flow.

_'When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh'_

Rachel was the only thing on her mind as she was singing. Once she got home and opened the door she heard the things she always hears. Her mother was in her bedroom screaming and moaning her head off. She could hear grunting and loud bangs of objects breaking. 'Just like normal' the blonde thought. Truth is, she hated her mom. All she does is have sex with random men every day because daddy is never home and she doesn't even pay attention to Quinn. The young girl really wants to love her mother but she can't when her mother barely knows that her daughter exists.

Quinn walked upstairs to the bathroom and took a long shower. She needed to clear her mind off of things. Everything was running through her head. Puck, Rachel, her mom, Glee and then it hit her. She thought about it deeply and decided to go with it. She was going to go out with Finn Hudson, the school quarterback to make Rachel jealous.

*Quinn's POV*

I know it's wrong but I need Rachel to be my girlfriend. I really like her and I feel really bad for taking the jacket off her. I thought getting together with Finn can make her jealous and soon she will break up with Puck and come to me. I know it's really evil and mean but Puck deserves it. The only reason he is with Rachel is to get into her pants. She probably won't believe me if I tell her because she doesn't even know Puck like I do. Once I actually thought Puck loved me when we were together for just 2 months but then it came to the night we first had sex. For me it felt magical but for him apparently he wasn't feeling any spark and he broke up with me. I felt heartbroken but later on I got over that jerk. Then I met Rachel and all my worries were gone. I feel so happy and calm around her. But all of sudden Puck wanted her to be his. She isn't even his type! His type is blonde and big breasts, not Rachel. Unless he actually likes her but I doubt that. I mean he's Puckerman! Puckzilla, Puckasaurous, Puckster. He calls his self a sex shark so there is no way he can actually like a girl. All he thinks about is sex, sex and sex.

I heard a door shut from downstairs so I figured that my mom left with her sex toy. I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to see what is in the fridge but she was still there looking all drunk.

"Urgh, still here?" I know I shouldn' be talking to my own mother like that but she doesn't even notice me and she treats me like I'm not her daughter.

"Watch your ugly mouth, Quinnie!" Quinnie? No way! she can't call me that.

"You don't deserve my respect if you don't earn it! And don't call me Quinnie! My name is Quinn. Q-U-I-N-N, Quinn." I could feel the anger boiling up in me when I felt hand hit my cheek. Not once has she lay a finger on me and now she slaps me? She may be a slut but she doesn't ever hit me.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"You are being such a bitch to me! I carried you in my belly for nine months! That is all I needed to do to earn your respect." I felt my blood boiling and I ran up to my room grabbing a suitcase from my closet. I started throwing all my clothes in the suitcase and once it was full I go a bag and filled in all the things from my drawer. I quickly zipped everything up and got my diary from under the bed and my money bank. I can't live with her anymore. It's too a much to handle, having a witch living with you.

Soon I came to a stop and looked out of my car window. I wasn't even looked to where I was driving, I let my heart lead me to the place I should be. I beeped the car horn and Santana's head came out of her window. She had a confused look on her face but soon it will be a furious look. Santana has always hated my mom right from the start. She would always say that she had a bad feeling about her but I would never listen. But once her bad feeling came to reality she was the only one I could turn to. Santana is my best friend. She has always been there for me ever since we met in kindergarten.

I saw the door open and then Santana came rushing towards the car. She looked pretty worried.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" She asked me looking at my things in the car.

"Family problems. I'll explain once we get inside." She nodded and helped me with my stuff once we got upstairs I put my things in the guest room and she ran down to ask her mom if I can stay for a few days. I looked out the window thinking about life and everything that has gone wrong in my life. First Rachel doesn't want to be around me, Puck is her boyfriend and he might actually have feelings for her and lastly my mom is being a real bitch more than ever.

*No one's POV*

Quinn's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Santana running into the room jumping onto her blonde best friend.

"Mum said yes! You can stay for as long as you need to." Santana was as excited as ever but soon turned serious. Her eyes were now filled with anger and curiosity.

"Now, tell me _why _you are here." The blonde girl sighed and looked at Santana.

"It's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My phone was lost so I spent forever looking for it. Finally found it and it was under my grandma's bed. -_- SERIOUSLY?! Anyway, I promise I tried to concentrate on the story line. Tell me what you think!**_

The girls woke up to the sound of birds chirping out the window. It was a Saturday morning so the girls slept in. Quinn slept like a baby but she didn't wake up in the middle of the night crying for milk. The Latina tried so hard to fall asleep but she couldn't. It was impossible for her to sleep when her head is filled with thoughts. This has always been a problem for Santana. If her head isn't cleared there's no sleep, end of. It's just so shocking that Judy would actually physically hurt Quinn. She might be an evil witch but she has never hurt Quinn physically. Emotionally? Yes, but really touching her? That was something that Judy has never done, until last night. Quinn's family is pretty messed up but Santana has a few problems in her family too so Quinn's problems are just making her life harder than it already is. Her dad and auntie hate her for being a lesbian and she's pretty sure that her mom just acts like she doesn't mind her being a lesbian. When Santana goes close to her mom or when she touches her mom she moves away straight away. If you could see the look in her eyes you would think the exact same thing as Santana does. It was always the same thing, horror. It's like her own mother is afraid to touch her daughter. It kills Santana in the inside to even think that her mother might completely turn on her too and go to the rest of her family, all against her.

Santana climbed out of her bed and tiptoed to the shower. Showers always helped her clear her head. There's something about the warm water and shampoo in her dark hair that calms her down. She squirted a little of shampoo in her hands and ran her hands through her hair slowly closing her eyes. While she was in the shower Quinn woke up looking around, realising that this wasn't a dream. She was actually in her best friend's house because her mother hurt her. She was hoping that it didn't happen but it did. Quinn let out a groan and got up looking for Santana.

"San? Santana, where are you?" The shower door opened and Santana came out wearing a towel.

"Morning, Quinnie. You can go have a shower and then we can have breakfast." Quinn smiled and got up, walking to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She walked down the stairs wearing a yellow sundress. Santana was sitting at the dining table wearing blue jeans, black heels and a red shirt. Quinn looked at the Latina's mom and she instantly knew that she just stopped a very serious conversation.

_'Oh no! I came here to stay away from mother trouble but looks like there's more over here.' _thought the blonde.

"Um… Did I interrupt something?" asked Quinn.

"No, you didn't. I have to head off to work. Bye Quinn, Santana." Santana's mother left avoiding eye contact with Santana. Quinn looked at her best friend and raised her eyes brows.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on with you and your mother, San?" questioned Quinn suspiciously. The brunette looked at Quinn and sighed feeling a few tears starting to build up.

"She doesn't even want to go near me. She thinks I will try something on her because I'm a lez. I have told her that I'm dating Brittany and that I am not attracted to her in that way since she is my mom but she is still afraid. I don't know what to do, Quinnie. It's like she doesn't even know me. I really miss having long talks late at night and eating food as a family. I messed everything up." Santana explained every detail to Quinn and she listened carefully.

After it was all over and Santana finished crying they decided to go out with Brittany to the mall so they can buy shoes, shoes and shoes. Brittany arrived at Santana's house in her pink car covered with unicorn stickers and stuffed animals in it. She beeped the car horn to let her best friends know that she has arrived. After a minute Quinn and Santana were out and into the car. This was the first time that either of them have been in Brittany's car and it was exactly what they expected.

"Do you like Lord Tubbington's friends?" Brittany looked behind her to her friends in the back seats.

"They are really friendly and funny, Brittany." Quinn looked at Brittany as she spoke and picked up one of the stuffed animals.

Once they arrived at the mall the girls sprung out of the car and ran towards the first shoe shop they could find. After an hour of shopping they decided to have a break since their feet started hurting. Quinn suggested they go to McDonalds so they did. As they walked in Quinn heard a familiar voice coming from the left. She looked to the side and saw Rachel arguing with Puck.

"Sorry?! You really think sorry is going to fix it?" The little diva said screaming at Puck.

"Babe, I didn't mean to. Just let me eat my fries." Puck was hungry and confused. All he did was check out a blonde. He doesn't even understand why Rachel was so pissed. His girlfriend looked at him for the last time and stormed off to order a vegie burger leaving Puck stuffing his face with fries. Quinn jogged to Rachel stood in the line behind her.

"Hello, Rachel. What has Puck done this time?" Quinn asked Rachel causing her to jump.

"Don't scare me like that. He was flirting and checking out a girl." Rachel said a little upset. Quinn stopped moving and looked at Rachel.

"That's it? Flirt and check out a girl? And you are mad at him? You obviously don't know Puck well enough to be dating him."

"What do you mean?" Rachel was really confused. How was this not a big deal? She is dating Puck but he just goes ahead and flirts with a random girl. Doesn't that count as cheating?

"That isn't cheating! He just looked at a girl! Normally if he cheats he has sex with one." Quinn said making Rachel sound stupid.

"Well I think he should have enough respect for me to stay loyal and not be interested with other girls."

"Rachel, just give it up already! You guys are never going to make it as the couple you want to be. He is going to cheat on you, probably has already and you are going to end up with a broken heart." Quinn explained her opinion which soon became a fact.

Rachel found out that Puck had cheated on her a few days after their argument so she broke up with him and never spoke to him ever again (apart from Glee). It surprised everyone when Puck stayed in Glee Club after him and Rachel broke up. Puck would have chosen to stay with football instead of both but she actually liked Glee. It made him happy and feel special. Quinn, on the other hand felt miserable without Rachel. Her feelings towards Rachel were getting stronger and stronger day by day. She loved the way Rachel objects with EVERYTHING that Mr Schuester says and that she wants every single solo. But all Rachel did was push her away. Whenever she saw Quinn by the lockers or in class she wouldn't even look at her.

Santana was a bit shocked that Rachel was playing hard to get since in the Latina's opinion she is already hard to want. It has been a month since Rachel first came to McKinley and so far it has all been drama. Both Quinn and Puck have been trying to get her and her dads think she should go with Puck since he is Jewish but Rachel has no idea where to go to. Her heart doesn't lead her anywhere so she feels stressed and frustrated all the time. She needed a really long talk with someone she thinks will help her find the solution.

_**You like it?!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kurt! Please help me!" The small dark haired girl cried to one of her friends. She and Kurt have gotten closer and closer once they find out that the other loves Barbra Streisand. They told each other everything but this piece of information really shocked Kurt.

"Wait one second. So are you like, gay?" Kurt asked Rachel as confused as ever.

"I don't know! I'm not attracted to any girls but Quinn and I still kinda like Puck. It's so confusing. I don't trust anyone anymore." Kurt looked at Rachel looking frustrated but calm at the same time. It took him a while to gather in everything that he just found out. He finally answered her.

"Who do you feel safer with?" Kurt questioned Rachel waiting for her answer.

"Noah."

"Who do you want to be with more?"

"Quinn."

"Explain to me how you feel around Puckerman." Rachel sighed and looked at Kurt.

"I feel safe, happy but at the same time I feel like I'm in danger. Like I have a feeling something bad is going to happen whenever I'm around him but it draws me closer to him and the closer I get the further he tries to get away." Kurt listened very carefully to Rachel and once she finished he laughed.

"Wow! He obviously doesn't like you if he wants to stay away from you."

"Whenever I'm talking to another guy he's always jealous even though we aren't together. He seems to want me more when we are not together but when we are he acts like we aren't even dating. He looks at other girls and flirts with them all the time." Suddenly Rachel burst into tears. Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around her small body, shushing her. She can be so tough when she wants to but she is also very fragile when it comes to love. She always has been. In Chicago she had a boyfriend called Jesse St. James. She thought she loved him and she gave her virginity to him. A week after they had sex she caught him cheating on her with a girl who was supposed to be her best friend. Her heart was broken and since then she has really been delicate with love.

After a few minutes of crying, Rachel finally had enough. She looked at Kurt and he had a weird face on.

"I'm sorry." The small girl apologised for bursting out into tears.

"You ruined my shirt but apology accepted. So, what are you going to do?" Kurt asked Rachel in a soft voice.

"I want to make it clear to Puckerman that he and I are never going to get back together. Then I might think about my feelings for Quinn." Kurt's mouth curved into a big smile.

"I know exactly what to do to make it clear to him."

The next day at glee practice Kurt and Rachel were sitting at the front row with big smiles on their faces when Mr Shue walked in.

"Before we start does anyone want to sing anything?" He asked looked around the room. Rachel stood up and told the band something before standing in the middle of the room. She looked at Puck while the song started.

**_I remember when we broke up the first time_**

**_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_**

**_We hadn't seen each other in a month_**

**_When you said you needed space. (What?)_**

**_Then you come around again and say_**

**_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_**

**_Remember how that lasted for a day?_**

**_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_**

She moved around while singing the lyrics, her eyes never leaving Puck. He looked hurt but something in her didn't allow her to believe that the hurt was real.

**_Ooh, we called it off again last night_**

**_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

Once she got to the chorus Rachel noticed everyone started singing along to the song, everyone but Quinn. She sat there with the biggest grin on her face knowing that now that Puck was out of Rachel's life she might be able to get Rachel back.

**_We are never ever ever getting back together,_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together,_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_Like, ever..._**

**_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_**

**_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_**

**_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_**

**_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_**

**_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_**

**_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

**_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_**

**_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_**

**_Oh oh oh_**

**_I used to think that we were forever ever_**

**_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_**

**_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_**

**_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_**

**_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_**

**_No!_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_**

**_We, ooh, getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!_**

She ended the song staring straight into Puckerman's eyes.

"We are never ever getting back together, Puckerman." While Puck looked miserable Quinn looked like she was the happiest person alive. Rachel took her seat next between Kurt and Quinn. While Mr Shue was talking about this week's theme, Quinn's hand slowly slipped into Rachel and she accepted it. The only person who noticed it was the only and only Santana who sat in her chair smirking throughout the whole practise.


End file.
